parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Franklin Hood
Ben Franklin Hood is BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan's Movie Spoofs of "Robin Hood". ''Cast: *Robin Hood - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) '' *''Little John - John Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Maid Marian - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Lady Kluck - The Mermaids (Peter Pan)'' *''Friar Tuck - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Prince John - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Sir Hiss - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)'' *''Sheriff of Nottingham - Clayton (Tarzan)'' *''Alan-a-Dale - Jock (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Skippy - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Sis - Penny (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Tagalong - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures)'' *''Toby - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures)'' *''Mother Rabbit - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Otto - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Father Sexton - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Mother Church Mouse - Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Trigger - Pain (Hercules)'' *''Nutsy - Panic (Hercules)'' *''Prince John's Thugs - The Pirates (Peter Pan)'' *''Sheriff's Thugs - Clayton's Henchman (Tarzan)'' *''Captain of the Guards - Shan-Yu (Mulan)'' *''King Richard - Peter Pan (Peter Pan)'' *''People of Nottingham - Various Animals, Mices, and Humans'' *''Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Little John disguise as Fortune Teller - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Little John disguise as Sir Reginald - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective)'' ''Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973)'' ''Clips from Films:'' *Ben and Me (1953) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Never-Land (2002) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Tarzan (1999) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Mulan (1998) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Hercules (1997) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Cinderella (1950) * Aladdin (1992) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Tangled (2010) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Dumbo (1941) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Aristocats (1970) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Dinosaur (2000) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers (2004) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof